Airs From Heaven or Blasts From Hell
by Carleen
Summary: Story arc of FemShep & Massani's first meeting & their developing relationship. FemShep works her way through coming to terms with her "rebirth," the impossible odds of their mission's success, the romantic relationship with Alenko she doesn't remember & an oddly compelling man named Zaeed Massani. Written in FemShep first person point of view. Adult stuff in here. Enjoy!
1. Airs From Heaven Chapter 1

TITLE: Airs From Heaven or Blasts From Hell

CHAPTER: 1

LOCATION: Omega, Purgatory Bar and Normandy

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2 / Zaeed Massani

AN: Thanks to Primordial Soul for his proofing skills

* * *

_Angels and ministers of grace, defend us!_

_Be thou a spirit of health or goblin damn'd,_

_Bring with thee airs from heaven or blasts from hell,_

_Be thy intents wicked or charitable,_

_Thou comest in such a questionable shape..._

Hamlet (1.4) Shakespeare

* * *

The stink of the place crawled up my nose. Decades of rot and decay combined with the reek of sewage and unwashed bodies thickened the air. Tali was lucky, her helmet filtered out the worst of it. My team and I were headed down to the lower wards of Omega to meet someone called Zaeed Massani. When the Illusive Man told me about him, he sounded as if he was presenting me with a surprise birthday present. Waiting for my response, with that smug look on his face, for me to do what? Express my undying gratitude? Bastard. But I was tied to him, so I had to put up with his arrogance and manipulation. If it got the job done, then he was as good a resource as any.

We walked carefully down the dark stairway. Behind me Garrus and Tali readied their weapons. That distinctive sound brought my guard up too and I unslung my rifle.

Garrus took point as we slid around the last corner that took us to the meeting coordinates. The sound of groaning and the plaintive words of innocence met us as we saw a batarian and a human male standing together at the end of the corridor. The human had a gun pointed at the batarian's head. If our Intel was correct, this human was the infamous mercenary Zaeed Massani.

Signaling my team, I made our presence known by moving closer and clearing my throat, "Mr. Massani?"

When the batarian looked up, the mercenary turned toward us.

"Who wants to know?"

That machine pistol was now pointed at my nose. I was staring down the muzzle of a rusty old weapon at the most interesting face I'd ever seen. He wasn't handsome and probably never had been. The man standing before me had the entire road map of his life engraved on his face. There was a compelling intensity and power about him. One dark blue eye and a lighter prosthetic eye glared down at me. Why hadn't they bothered to match it to his real eye color?

His age was impossible to guess. With the scaring, he could have been forty or sixty. He was powerfully built and carried an air of authority that was absolute. He was a complete stranger to me. Yet, I found him intriguing and suddenly wanted to know more about him. My musings were interrupted when his captive chose this moment to make a run for it. Massani turned and without really aiming, shot the batarian in the leg.

"So you must be Commander Shepard," he remarked casually.

"That's right." He took my offered hand. "And you are Zaeed Massani?"

He nodded, then gestured at the batarian. "I should go turn this thing in before it begins to stink. Then we've got some things to discuss before we run off to become big goddamn heroes. Meet me at the entrance to Purgatory. There's a quiet place where we can discuss business." Massani yanked the batarian up by the arm and dragged him away.

Then Garrus walked up beside me. "What are you staring at?" I asked him, in no mood for the turian's usual smart ass humor.

"Not a thing, Shepard. Just admiring how masterfully you took control of that situation."

Ignoring his comment, I said. "Let's get over to the bar."

I didn't miss the look that passed between Garrus and Tali. What? A routine mission. Nothing more. We were in a hurry so I took the stairs two at a time.

The 'quiet place' turned out to be a booth. We all slid in. Between the assorted armor and weapons we were effectively pinned down behind the table with my body pushed up against Massani's. An impossible and potentially dangerous situation.

"The Illusive Man paid me a lot of credits to join your team, Commander Shepard."

"Did he mention this was probably a suicide mission?"

"He did mention something about that. Amazing how enough credits took the sting out of it."

The waitress brought drinks. Alcohol? The last thing I wanted or needed was a drink. We needed to get out of this bar and back to the Normandy. It was too damn hot in here and Mr. Massani had just placed his arm around the back of the seat. His fingertips brushed my shoulder. Now I had to look up at him to hear what he said. Steeling myself for the bad breath, instead the feather touch of his breath on my face raised goose-flesh on my arms.

"So let's get the details straight, Commander. My acceptance of this mission hinges on you assisting me with an outstanding contract."

I wondered how he got that scar.

"You ever heard of Vido Santiago?"

He took my silence as permission to continue. The rest of what he said was just background noise. There was something about 'Blue Suns,' the planet Zoyra and the name 'Vido' again. Honestly, do men ever get tired of their posturing and saber rattling? It was time to go.

"Of course, Mr Massani, I'll make sure it happens. You have my word. Now, it's time to get back to my ship."

A shove of my hip against Garrus got him moving. Twenty credits made but a smile on the waitresses face. Once we exited the bar, Mr. Massani said goodbye with the promise he'd be locked and loaded when I was ready to get some killing done. Good enough for me. The walk back to the docking facilities took longer than I expected. My thoughts distracted by the intriguing Mr. Massani. A quiet, "Shepard?" from Tali shook me out of my thoughts and refocused me.

The privacy of my quarters, at last. Joker had his orders. The ship was headed to Zorya. Mr. Massani was billeted in one of the cargo areas and squared away. The hot shower felt wonderful. Good to get out of that armor and the stink of Omega out of my hair. I wondered, if the Illusive Man had so much power and money, why wasn't there a nice deep tub in this bathroom? My reflection didn't respond as I observed myself toweling off.

Short red hair. I wasn't a red head before the...what was it? My resurrection? My rebirth? Was this Miranda's idea? At least she'd made sure the rug matched the drapes. Whose idea was it to make my boobs bigger anyway? I looked closely at the few scars still on my cheek. One of these days, I was going to have a long talk with that woman. I scrubbed my fingertips across my cheek. I should really get these taken care of.

Okay, so it was a great body. Without really knowing what I was looking for, I couldn't tell where I ended and the implants began. Miranda made sure I would never know and I think I was grateful for that. It was easier to stay in shape. Certainly I was stronger, could see farther and my reflexes were faster. Deep inside, I wasn't sure I was anything more than a Frankenstein's monster...or, would that be Miranda's monster?

The door chimed. There wasn't time to do much else than throw on a robe and run my fingers through my hair. Staff Commander Alenko met me at the bottom of the stairs, with a smile on his face and his arms ready for an embrace. My lack of response both confused and disappointed him. The smile faded and everything else was plainly written on his face. Apparently, I'd missed a staff meeting.

To pull as much dignity around myself as possible, I tightened the sash on my robe. A symbolic gesture since the robe didn't cover my knees, my feet were bare and the fabric nearly transparent. Although I was not surprised over the fact that he was here, I know this would be a difficult conversation. That big-brown-eyed-puppy-dog look I'd seen on Horizon had let me know that Mr. Alenko probably had some feelings for me. After I put some distance between us, his arms slowly fell down to his side. There was simply no memory for me of this relationship...or whatever it had been.

"Mr. Alenko, I want to be perfectly honest with you, so I need you to listen to me. There are some things I simply don't remember...from before. Ms. Lawson reassured me it was the trauma of my accident. I remember you, of course. I remember all of you. It's the relationships I have to rebuild."

Silence.

"Staff Commander Alenko, stop looking at me that way. I expect professional behavior from my officers, at all times."

"I'm looking at you with the eyes of someone who loves you and I can't believe you don't remember us." He shook his head and took a step toward me.

He still didn't get it.

Then he said something that confirmed it. "I thought something was wrong. What can I do, Sweetheart?"

_Sweetheart? _"There is no other way for me to say this. The feelings you're remembering do not exist for me anymore."

By the look on his face, he finally heard me. It would have been kinder to hit him. Dammit.

"So you really are a Cerberus tool now," His anger flared.

Good. I could deal with his anger.

His body language changed again as his shoulders rounded and he turned his palms up. "Do you even remember that night before Ilos? That night meant everything to me."

Choosing to ignore that insult to my loyalties, I focused on his confirmation that we had, in fact, been intimate. Here stood a very handsome man, with his heart on his sleeve and love in his eyes. All I had to do was take three steps forward and whatever had been could be again.

This was more difficult than I imagined. No Kaidan, I don't remember that night. Was it romantic and crazy? Did I tell you I loved you? But there were no feelings for him in my heart...or whatever that thing was in my chest that kept my blood circulating. Maybe that's what was wrong with me: No heart.

"Mr. Alenko, we can resume this discussion another time, but I assure you my answer will be the same. We have a difficult mission ahead of us and what I need from you and the rest of the crew is focus and military bearing. You are my senior officer. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kaidan pulled his shoulders back until they crackled. "That was never in question."

"Good to hear it. Dismissed."

He made it to the door before turning around. "I never stopped loving you."

"I was dead. You should have gotten on with your life."

Finally the door slid shut behind him and I was alone. "I'm so sorry, Kaidan," I whispered into the quiet room.

My stomach reacted to the conversation by twisting itself into knots. The quiet was deafening and my quarters no longer felt like a safe haven. Touring my ship always soothed me, so after throwing on a uniform, I headed out. How many other personal landmines were out there? Garrus had actually shot me back on Omega. Well, the Archangel had shot me. Once he realized it was me, he was fine. Right?

Instead of Garrus in the Main Battery, my feet took me to one of the cargo holds. No one would find me here and I knew how to make sure it stayed that way.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Commander."

"I'm alone in here. Make sure it stays that way."

"But Commander, you are not... ."

"That's it EDI. Thank you."

Settling myself cross-legged on an MRE ration crate I activated a PADD and began to review ship's system reports. This was something I could deal with and I needed to get a handle on this new Normandy. No. Make that, my new Normandy.

Sometime later I saw the blur of a hand next to me. A cup of coffee and a shot of amber liquid suddenly appeared.

"Wasn't sure which one you wanted. By the look of you, you need to wash something down."

I chose the whiskey.


	2. Airs From Heaven Chapter 2

TITLE: Airs From Heaven or Blasts From Hell

CHAPTER: 2

LOCATION: Normandy, Cargo Bay

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2

* * *

The whiskey went down smooth and warm.

"Usual CO troubles?" Mr. Masanni asked.

Looking up at the man who'd managed to sneak up on me, I found an unexpected kindness in his eyes. Back on Omega, he'd claimed he'd done his homework on me and the mission. Wish I could say I'd done the same. But then, that was the Illusive Man, wasn't it? Loved his surprises.

Here was a manI found attractive, yet knew nothing about. Broad shoulders and slim hips had always been a weakness of mine and he had that in abundance. I stifled a smile and answered him.

"No," I answered, tossing the PADD aside. "CO troubles are never a problem. It's the personal kind I wrestle with."

"You know that Alenko bloke loves you. Right?"

"I know now. We just had a long conversation about the relationship he remembers and I don't."

"Not surprising. With the trauma you went through, it's a wonder you remember much of anything."

I nodded and held my glass out for a refill.

"Will you join me?" I asked, indicating a spot for him to sit down. So with glasses refilled and in the quiet of the cargo bay, I started talking. Most people who knew Mr. Massani probably didn't trust him. My instincts said go for it, but I hoped it wouldn't prove a mistake. My initial fascination with him hadn't faded. So why not? He wasn't military. Hell, I wasn't even certain he'd follow my orders. He was far enough outside of the Normandy's chain of command that this might work. Plus, allowing a little familiarity provided me the opportunity to do my own 'homework'.

"You must have had some attraction to him?"

"I must have, but it's gone now. Mr. Massani? What if... ?"

"Call me, Zaeed. I never share a drink with a beautiful woman unless we're on a first name basis."

"My first name is Jessica."

He exhaled out the word, 'Jessie,' with a smile.

"Someone else you know by that name?"

"You could say that. I'll introduce you to her. Finish your story. 'What if'?" he prompted.

"What if Cerberus changed me? Somehow blanked my emotions so I would be a mindless soldier for them?" I shivered, in spite of the warmth of the cargo bay.

"You don't trust yourself?"

"I don't even know who this woman is." Tossing back the remaining whiskey in my glass. "Maybe I _am _just a Frankenstein's monster."

"You survived being spaced; maybe you should worry about discovering who you are now or who you want to become."

"You survived," I touched the scar on his face. "How did you do it?"

"By hanging on to my rage. I don't recommend it."

"I felt myself die, Zaeed. The last thing I saw was the Normandy, a fireball floating against a sea of stars and then she exploded. My vision darkened and we both died."

The glass beside me was refilled.

"My gut tells me to remind you that you're alive," he touched my cheek with two calloused fingers, "and for you to look in the mirror."

"Funny you should mention that. I did just have that exact conversation with myself a short while ago."

Zaeed chuckled, "And what did you your reflection tell you?"

"That... what if... I am just a damn... Cerberus monster?" I whispered, failing utterly at sounding like the confidant and sometimes arrogant Commander Shepard. You know, the one who get's reported about as if she was some kind of a super...something other than a soldier doing her job.

"That's bloody goddamn bullshit." The next thing I knew, he'd pulled me into his arms and I was being thoroughly kissed by someone who obviously knew a bit more about life than just being a merc. It was comforting and erotic at the same time. I found myself hanging on to the chest plate of his armor with both hands.

He tasted good and he smelled good and I wanted more of both. There was a tattoo on the right side of his neck. Blue... what? Made a mental note of it and went back to enjoying the kiss.

"Jessie," he said, quietly.

That distracted me enough to wonder if he were talking to me or the other Jessie. Whoever she was. Zaeed silenced those thoughts by sliding his hands under me and pulling me into his lap. Now my head was higher than his and I could have some control. So I took it. His lips were rough. His hands were rough, but he was holding me with a gentleness that was... like I said, comforting and erotic. Maybe I should just stay here for a while.

When he finally allowed me up for air, I was starting to believe him. My senses were reporting in from places I hadn't heard from in a while.

He framed my face in his hands. "You're beautiful and desirable and the goddamn fiercest woman I've ever met. Don't forget it. If you do, then just come back down here and I'll remind you. Now, get the hell out of here before I decide to prove something else to you."


	3. Airs From Heaven Chapter 3

TITLE: Airs from Heaven or Blasts from Hell

CHAPTER: 3

LOCATION: Planet Zorya

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2 - Zaeed's Loyalty Mission

* * *

The Kodiak dropped us off in a quiet area by the entrance to the refinery complex. Oddly quiet, in fact. They must be scanning for unauthorized entry. If Santiago had as big a stake in this as the Illusive Man and Zaeed claimed the area should be under surveillance. Garrus walked up behind me and we watched Zaeed do the merc equivalent of sniffing the air.

Zaeed hit his com link, "I'm tapping into Vido's communications now. Just I as I thought, they know we're here." He hit a button and a man's angry voice calling troops into place went out over the speaker.

So much for a stealthy approach. Garrus and I readied our weapons. Zaeed took point.

"Let's go." he said gesturing with his weapon in the direction we should move.

We heard Santiago ordering his men to intercept us. It was good he didn't know who was knocking on his door. Nevertheless they were on their way. Before we headed up the well-worn path toward the refinery, Zaeed stopped me.

"No matter what happens here, remember I'm on your side."

I thought that probably remained to be seen, but I nodded that I'd heard him. Unexpectedly, he touched my cheek with his gloved hand. "Don't forget."

His touch electrified a path down my body and igniting several nerve endings on the way. "I won't forget... but, what the hell are you getting at?" My well-tuned instincts went into alert status. There wasn't time for more conversation, because Santiago's troops interrupted us with a barrage of gun fire. All three of us dove for cover.

Luckily, there was plenty of it, because it was a firefight all the way to the bridge. We arrived there only to discover the bridge had been drawn closed. Garrus began working on the controls. I probably didn't want to know where Tali had and Garrus learned their hacking skills. Otherwise, I'd be obligated to arrest them. With my expression hidden under my helmet, I smiled at my friend, as he busily worked the controls. Fortunately, Spectre status allowed me to look the other way. I needed their skills and that designation made things in this impossible situation just a bit easier to deal with.

While Garrus worked on getting the bridge open. I took a moment to notice a nearby waterfall. It made a relaxing sound as it fell to the pond below and filled the air with moisture and the scent of flowers. A beautiful spot. Thoughts of a picnic intruded into my memories of the violent aftermath behind us. For a moment it was just quiet and lovely. Then I noticed the two men on my team joined me at the railing.

Very aware these were merely stolen minutes, I said, "Maybe someday, gentlemen. Maybe someday soon. We can take this time and enjoy it."

Garrus put his hand on my armored shoulder. I could barely feel his touch through the plating. I resisted the urge to shake off the touch. The isolation of command makes itself known at odd times. I suddenly I wanted very much to feel the contact.

"I'll bring the wine. Might not be anything too special on a vigilante's salary..."

Zaeed laughed, "You just don't know the right contacts, Garrus. I'll set you up..."

Then out of nowhere a biotic blast knocked me off my feet. I hit the bridge railing hard. Before everything went black I heard Garrus and Zaeed shooting.

"Shepard... Jessica!"

Someone was calling me.

"Jessie, if you'll just open your eyes, I promise to buy you the whole goddamn planet."

Everything hurt. I could hear Zaeed talking but it was as if he were at the other end of a tunnel. I felt Garrus' hands on my neck as he lifted my helmet up and away. The sun was in my eyes and he was thoughtful enough to move and block the light.

Someone groaned and I'm pretty sure it was me. At Zaeed's promise, all I could think of to say was, "The IM paid you enough credits to buy a planet?"

"Well, I do have a bit saved up. I opened one eye-the one that didn't hurt-to take a look at the mercenary squatting down beside me: Worn armor, definitely not the latest weave. Orthotic eye three shades lighter than his real eye. Old weapons.

I struggled to sit up, only to find I had plenty of help. I sensed a short tug of war as to who got to support me, so I scrambled quickly to my feet. What was this, a romance novel? Snatching my rifle off the ground I headed purposely to the bridge, I remarked to Zaeed after I gave him a look up and down, "So what do you spend all that money on?"

"Cheeky broad."

The bridge obediently slid out and we hurried across. The peaceful silence was shattered by another battalion of Santiago's troops. It was slow going, but with my biotics, Garrus' sniper skills and Zaeed's rage driving him forward we found ourselves once again with a barrier in front of us and a respectable pile of bodies behind us.

The doors opened and up above us on a catwalk were a group of men. A varied group, I counted several krogans, one or two baterians and a human man. The human might have been handsome once, but years of rage or hardship or cruelty had etched those features away. Zaeed answered my question a second later.

"Vido. You bastard."

"You finally tracked me down, Massani. But I see you needed a girl to help you find me. Why don't you send her up here? I have better uses for her. Some of these krogans are a long way from home and they aren't too choicey."

While formulating a response, something to do with how cute they all were with their matching armor, I heard a cry of rage from Zaeed. He began firing into the crowd.

When none of the men went down, I exchanged a look with Garrus. He blinked, shrugged his shoulders and readied his weapon.

"Hey, nice going Massani. Your age is telling on you. Now I see at least one reason why you brought that sweet young thing with you. She can help you aim!"

Vido's double entendre was lost on the krogans and no one laughed. Then we all saw what Zaeed had shot at when a fuel tank exploded sending most of Vido's soldiers in a cascade of burning krogans at our feet. All three of us took a step back to avoid the mess. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to look. What in the hell was Zaeed doing now? I watched him in complete confusion while he whacked away at a large access wheel.

"Hey, Zaeed. Need some help with that? Your weapon...?"

"Hell no. I've got it!"

I guess he'd had his masculinity questioned enough today.

My eyes followed the track of the wheel housing and just as I realized what Zaeed had planned and before I could stop him the entire complex exploded in chain reaction of blasts from ignited fuel. There was no stopping the fire now and we needed to move out.

"He's getting away, Shepard! Let's get going."

As we moved through the opening left by Vido and his men, another man came running out of a building begging us for help. The entire refinery was on fire now. Why had Zaeed willfully endangered innocent civilians? I took a good long look at the angry merc in front of me. The blue tattoo on his neck, matched the blue sun logo on the armor. His inappropriate rage for a 'routine' mission. I'd had enough mystery for one day and shoved the business end of my rifled under Zaeed's chin.

"What the hell is going on here Zaeed? I didn't miss the mission brief, so how has this now turned into a rescue mission for the refinery workers and why am I just now beginning to understand how personal this is for you?"

"Vido and I founded the Blue Suns. He did the books and I ran the men."

"And... ?"

"We had a parting of the ways when I questioned his use of batarians. Cheap labor he called them. I called it slave labor. Just like he did with those refinery workers.

"He gave you that scar didn't he?" Just how personal this was finally dawning on me.

"Yeah. He hired six men to hold me down, while he put a gun to my temple."

"You survived?"

"So did you. Now let's get going or the wasted twenty years will be on your head."

I thought it more likely the death of those refinery workers was probably on my head. A massive explosion knocked us all foreword. It began raining fire and building parts. We needed to get moving before the body parts followed. Zaeed was too slow and a beam crashed to the ground, pinning him to the ground.

"Get me outta here. Shepard."

I squatted down beside him. Time for some plain talking between us. No flirting, no innuendos. "I need people I can count on Zaeed. If you won't follow my orders or be truthful, then I have no use for you and the Illusive Man can kiss my biotic ass."

"Shepard!"

"Pleading doesn't suite you, Mr. Massani. What's it going to be?"

I could feel the heat on my face and I wondered how far he would go to make his point. Letting him die like this was not my first choice. He'd want to die fighting, not pinned down like an animal.

"Get me out of this shit hole."

I moved a little closer to him and he grabbed me by the arm. When he jerked me down, I heard the turian behind me chamber a round.

"Shepard, I'm through watching this little charade of yours. Time to move on or I'll make it happen," Garrus warned.

Zaeed hissed in my ear. "I told you no matter what I was on your side. Shepard... I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Well, Mr. Massani what about that biotic blast that knocked me down back there? My chest still ached from the force of the impact. He couldn't have known about that it was a lucky shot. I searched his eyes, he was telling the truth and there was that kiss. Okay, game time over. Garrus' trigger finger was getting shaky and I knew the turian wasn't kidding about taking matters into his own hands.

I heaved the beam off Zaeed and just to make a further point I offered him a hand up.

"Let's go get him, Zaeed. He needs killing."

"That's my girl."

_My girl?_

We rushed out of the building into a landing pad. Vido had his getaway well planned and we had to fight our way through another wall of his troops. He wasn't getting much return on his investment as we left another pile of bodies behind us as we pursued Vido. Maybe he could get a refund on all that matching armor?

Vido's shuttle was just lifting off. The merc wasted no time emptying his weapon into the craft. Then I heard Garrus take a shot. The craft suddenly banked sharply and went down in an open field about half a click from our location.

We took off at a jog. We found Vido on the ground and I could see one of his legs was badly smashed. He was also sitting in a pool of jet fuel. This wouldn't be pretty. I moved back to where Garrus stood watching. I wouldn't interfere. This was Zaeed's play, his twenty years, and his revenge.

The two men stared each other down.

I remarked quietly to Garrus, "Nice head shot on that pilot."

He shrugged. I'm just that good Shepard."

"And that humble."

"And I take it all in stride."

We heard a scream and the man who'd once been Vido Santiago was now a grease puddle in the middle of a burning lake of jet fuel. That smell would linger with me for days.

The ride back to the Normandy was a silent one. Garrus stayed close to me the entire time. Not sure why he felt protective of me just then. Maybe he wasn't sure just what form Zaeed's rage would take next. I wasn't sure either. How did you let go of twenty years of rage?

After some food, quick instructions to Joker and a long hot shower, I found myself at the entrance to the cargo hold. Not sure what I was thinking or that I could have stopped myself from coming down here if I'd tried. When I entered he was rubbing a towel over his wet hair. Why was he back in his armor?

He watched me walk toward him and he tossed the towel down on the bench as I got closer.

"So I want to know two things, who's Jessie and don't you ever take this stuff off?"

"Only for special occasions."

"And one more thing, I get the the Blue Sun's tat, but what is this?" I asked, as I ran my fingertips over the red ink on his right arm.

"It's a sign that you should get the hell way from this old man before he gets ideas you might be serious."

The buckles on his armor opened at my touch and he stood perfectly still while I undressed him. Underneath he wore a black body suite which accentuated his broad shoulders, lean hips and firm stomach.

I placed my hands on his chest. "Zaeed, I always have to be serious, in charge and responsible. I don't want to be in charge now."

I saw his eyes go wide and felt his hands slide around my waist.

"Help me remember."

"What, love?"

I stepped closer to him and he pulled me hard against his body.

"Listen to me. I've wanted you since you so fearlessly stared me down back on Omega. Then the whole goddamn fell into place when you actually helped me take down Vido today. No one ever stood by me like you did today."

His hand slid into my hair and held my head still, "I have almost zero to give a class act like you. But I get it that you're not asking for romance or any of that other bullshit women crave. So yeah, I can do that. Now, come here."

He pushed me up against one of the bulkhead view ports. I tried to turn back toward him but he made me face toward the window. I could see my reflection in the window.

"What the hell are you hiding from in that damn thing?"

He pulled my N7 hoodie from me and it landed on the floor. I felt my head tilt back against his shoulder as his hands began a slow exploration of my arms and shoulders. It was so soothing. Strong rough fingers carded into my hair and he slowly messaged my scalp and neck.

Now his hands explored the skin-tight tank I wore under the jacket. There was no bra under it. Had I done that on purpose? My skin prickled at the whisper of his finger tips on my skin. Then without touching me he slide my shirt off. I watched my nipples contract in the cool air. My body arched back to his. Why wasn't he touching me? I wanted his hands back on me again. Instead, I felt him lift my hair and he trailed small kisses down the back of my neck.

"Open your eyes and keep them open," he told me and placed my hands on either side of the window.

"You need to be reminded of a few things." His fingers were moving over my skin again, he weighed my breasts in his hands.

I watched my reflection gasp and lean into the man behind her. He was gently, insistently and rhythmically messaging my breasts. Was I really desirable to him? Not just a monster slapped together from bits of the latest technology?

His hands were moving again. This time they slid under the waist band of my running shorts. I saw and felt my body jerk when his fingertips made contact with the soft skin between my legs. I couldn't stop the cry that formed on my lips.

"Easy love. Just let me do the work."

And so I did. He expertly played my body like a virtuoso musician. It was only when I was spent and leaning back against him that he carefully slid himself inside me. It was electric. It was ignition. I think I screamed. I never scream.

"Don't close your eyes. Watch." he said urgently.

Then I saw it, the momentary look of vulnerability in his eyes as he found his own release. I watched his face change and he allowed me to see it all.

~0~0~0~0~


	4. Airs From Heaven Chapter 4

TITLE: Airs from Heaven or Blasts from Hell

CHAPTER: 4

LOCATION: Normandy, Cargo Bay

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2

* * *

With his arms still wrapped around my waist, Zaeed whispered in my ear, "I'd say the shake down cruise went very well. All systems report at optimal performance levels. One or two off the scales and exceeding system tolerances."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and answered him in kind, "Are you sure your test equipment is calibrated properly?"

He flipped me around, we were face to face and still laughing.

"We can do more testing if you like," he responded with a lecherous grin.

Then our eyes met and suddenly it seemed real and what had just happened had really happened. An unexpected wave of shyness overtook me and I looked away. What was this man doing to me? His response was immediate.

"I understand. I'm sure you have plenty of work to do."

"It's not like that. Wait." But he was already turning away. His face unreadable as he handed me my clothes. A fragile male ego on this man? No. So what suddenly went wrong? Well, the CO of the Normandy and Savior of the Citadel was certainly not doing the walk of shame on her own turf.

I dressed quickly and stood still for a moment watching his movements. He'd pulled the body suit back on. But tied the sleeves around his waist, allowing me another chance to admire his physique. He seemed to be staring at something on top of some stacked crates. Okay, Shepard, I told myself, find out what's wrong. But no girlie stuff.

Zaeed seemed not to notice when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Can I help?"

A silent shake of his head was his only reply. Then a call from Joker interrupted any further conversation.

"Commander, we're coming up on Purgatory. They've provided us landing coordinates."

"Wanna come?" I asked Zaeed.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Meet you at the shuttle in ten."

I knew we needed Alenko's biotics or rather, my instincts told me we needed him. We transported over to the prison ship without incident and very soon we were walking into the main area. Strangely, no one had come to meet us. I understood the Blue Sun's owned this venture too. Based on the pile of bodies we left back on Zorya, I'd say they had a labor shortage. Then what should have been a routine mission turned interesting. They'd kept us waiting about five minutes too long. We un-shouldered our weapons, as our soldier instincts shifted into gear.

"Dammit, here they come."

The waiting room chairs offered us little cover. I thought of an old marine saying: 'The only easy day was yesterday.' Fitting.

With his biotics in full force, Alenko began backing the troops out of the room. Zaeed and I followed him, picking off who ever didn't get knocked down by Alenko. I was very glad I'd thought to bring him along. But then, I'd learned long ago to listen to my instincts.

We fought our way into a viewing room of some kind. Nice and comfortable except for the fact that it was used for viewing prisoners. We'd already passed the fighting cells which were horrific enough.

"What are they doing to these prisoners?"

Alenko was always good for a rhetorical question. I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice as I answered him. "I'd say the worst you can think of then add a nightmare or two."

"The Blue Suns used to have honor and..."

"Honor among thieves, Massani?" asked Alenko.

"Something like that, yeah. Now it's torture and slavery."

"So, what exactly are you doing here with us?"

"Us? You mean the few, the proud and that sort of bollocks?"

"Exactly the type of credentials of someone who Commander Shepard and I are accustomed to working with."

"I'll tell you what Staff Commander Puppy. Here's a class for you. I'll even let you get a good grade. It's called you run and I aim."

"I could take you out with my biotics."

"Really?"

Kaidan jumped sideways as a bullet whistled through the plating of his pauldrons.

"You son of a bitch. I'll..."

"Ooh, such language from an educated pretty boy like you. What happened to all that class?"

"What the hell is going on here? Let's focus on getting our mission completed, then maybe add making it out alive?"

"I was just explaining to Alenko that you didn't have time for pets."

"Well, here's what you should focus on, gentleman. I've released the prisoners."

"All the prisoners?"

"Well, how else can we get Subject Zero out of here?"

"_Christ!_"

"I suggest we move out. Mr. Alenko, you should be able to pick up her signal by now. Which direction?"

"Got it. This way, Commander."

The shuttle ride back to the Normandy was anything but silent. Subject Zero turned out to be a spewing, spitting wildcat of a young woman. However, what came out of her mouth did not match the haunted look in her eyes. What had this poor thing been through? She'd already warned us about her biotic powers and we had watched her put them to use as we fought our way off the ship. I was pretty sure the only reason she hadn't turned on us, was that we were helping her escape. At my signal Zaeed and Alenko kept her surreptitiously covered for when she tried to put her biotics to use.

Finally, she seemed to come around, when just as we were stepping off the shuttle she turned to me and said shyly, "My name is, Jack."

"Welcome to the Normandy, Jack. Do you understand that you are safe here and that we mean you no harm?"

"Just don't try anything!"

"I have no intention of allowing anyone on this ship to harm you. Please go with my Yeoman. Her name is Kelly Chambers and she will show you were to get cleaned up and were you can bunk. Make sure she gets something to eat, Kelly."

Then just to get away from my own two glaring tom cats I headed over to Jacob's office to make arrangements for weapons and ship upgrades. We'd made enough credits on our mining missions that I had some money to spend. I also intended to order some upgrades for Zaeed and I wondered how he might react or if he would even accept them.

After the usual rounds of my ship, I headed back to my quarters to face my own personal demon: paperwork.

~0~0~0~0~

Curled up in the center of my ridiculously large bed, the sound of my door opening woke me. The chronometer glowed 0200 in the semi darkness of my quarters. I sure hoped it wasn't Kaidan. He wouldn't. Would he?

The door slid shut and the room was again back in shadows. But the aquarium illuminated the now familiar outline of Zaeed. I watched him walk across the space and sit down on the side of my bed. For a long time he just sat there staring down at this hands. Then finally, he spoke.

"Jessie is my M8 Avenger assault rifle. You might have noticed it yesterday. For many years, I've had two companions: Jessie and my wish for revenge.

"Glad you're on my team," I offered, not really sure what he needed, but slipping my hand into his.

"I felt the anger draining, didn't know what to put in its place... you know?"

"Yes, I do know...the quiet is often so much worse than the sounds of battle."

"Jessica, I want you to know something. I knew who you were when I took the job. You and the opportunity to get Vido where the reasons I committed to the mission. I wanted to meet you, to work with you. Yesterday was a surprise though. I didn't expect...I don't know what the hell I'm talking about. Sound like a goddamn dame."

"I'm not sorry it happened." I said quietly. If this war didn't send soon they'd all end up as walking wounded mental cases. I wanted and needed to touch him. Sliding across the bed, I moved to where I could press myself against his back. He smelled good, not of cigars or whiskey, but like a man. But it was as if something had been washed away. The angry set of his shoulders had softened, the contours of his face relaxed.

"Let me finish. I've known you for exactly three weeks. You've shown me more..."

"I have a good crew Zaeed and adding more...like you. Past or no past, I'll need your skills to get in and out of that damn Omega Relay. We don't even know what we'll find there." Then I squeezed his hand. "You aren't thinking of leaving, are you?"

"Don't want to, but you don't need to get mixed up with the likes of me."

"I'm the CO of this ship and I can get mixed up with whomever the hell I want. Is this from something Alenko said today?"

He shook his head, "No. Nothing like that. After yesterday...after Vido. After you and I were together. I felt the rage slipping away. I realized I have nothing to replace it with."

"Okay, so I can understand that. You're looking for a replacement for that rage."

He chuckled and nodded.

"Then come over here and I think I've got some ideas. Although I was still laying on my side, I was wrapped around his hips. I sat up and slid my arms and legs around him. He was so warm. I'd been thinking about how good this would feel and I was right. So skin to skin, my front to his back, I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"While I may not be as good a shot as your Jessie, I am better at one or two more things."

"I think you're just making fun of an old man, 'cause he named one of his favorite weapons."

"I've heard of plenty of soldiers naming their weapons. It seems to be a guy thing. So what shall we name this weapon?" I grasped him with my right hand.

I heard him hiss.

"Stop referring to yourself as an old man. I've seen no evidence of that."

"You'll end up just like me old and worn out..."

"I was beginning to think that but not anymore."

He was moving his hips now, holding on to the edges of the mattress. Pushing himself up and into my hand. Sitting behind him like this was very erotic and I was holding on to him with my legs, while my other hand slipped down to join my right.

"Goddamn it girl, come around here and let me have at you. You're burning me up with your teasing."

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"I want you to do whatever the hell you want to with me and however many times you want to do... AAHHHHHHH!"

The sound of his pleasure went straight through me and drenched me in need. I had to have more of him. So I slid around him and put myself in his lap. With a quick movement he was inside me. Pulling me up and down over his him. He lifted my legs out behind him on the bed.

While I was not accustomed to being so out of control. This was more than I could possible control. My desire for him, bloomed under his hands and the taste of his mouth and the incredible invasion of my body. I was sure that if Kaidan had made love to me like this I'd remember it.

"Zaeed?" I called out his name. "What are you doing to me?"

His response was to pull me up closer. And into my ear proceeded to tell me exactly what he intended to do to me. His erotic words whispered hot breath into my ears which flowed straight to the core of my belly. His fingers were waiting for me as I shivered into an orgasm so powerful my felt as if I were about to lose consciousness. Maybe my biotic implants had just shorted out. Was that possible? I felt weightless and out of control, but safe. I didn't understand how this was possible.

Then his weight shifted over me as he pushed me down to the bed. I heard myself gasping as his weight settled over me. No one took control over me and yet that is exactly what he was doing and the intense pleasure of my surrender to him felt primal and natural.

While he buried himself in me over and over as his mouth closed over a breast. Then his teeth sank into the tender skin and I rose up in an arch.

Over and over he brought me to orgasm, until I nearly begged him to stop. There was that grin again and he mimicked me, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

With just a slight flare of biotics I flipped that grinning man over on his back and took control of the situation.

~0~0~0~0~


	5. Airs From Heaven Chapter 5

TITLE: Airs From Heaven or Blasts From Hell

CHAPTER: 5

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2

LOCATIONS: Normandy

* * *

The next day, I took a break from the paperwork and flopped down on my bed, resting my head on my arms. You can set goals and a timeline to achieve them. You can make the right choices for your career path. You think you've done everything right. I'd been to college, attended Officer Training School, N7 Training and made rank quickly. I'd become a first officer ahead of schedule and then the CO of the Normandy. My service record was golden and… Oh yeah, then I died. That hadn't been on the schedule. Now I was under the thumb of the Illusive Man and working for Cerberus. Why that name? Cerberus the three headed dog who guarded the Gates of the Underworld and kept the dead from escaping. A disturbing metaphor. I wondered what the future held and if I would ever wear an Alliance uniform again?

So much had changed in the last two years: Lost my ship, died and brought back to life. Lost something of myself, which was now a work in progress. Now, a man named Zaeed Massani added to the complications. If I was not mistaken-I could be wrong, since I'd never really felt these feelings before-that it was just possible I was in love. In love with a man who was no stranger to violence and would probably welcome death if it tapped him on the shoulder. His successes at staying alive probably had as much to do with that attitude as it did with his incredible skill set and unstinting courage in the face of impossible odds.

He was a great man to have at your side in a fight, a supportive friend and a generous lover. Was it really possible for these personality traits to exist in one person? I flipped over on my side and hugged one of the pillows to me. I wondered what he was doing right now, down in his corner of the ship?

~0~

Work toughened hands crushed out a cigarette. He emptied the ashtray and dumped the whole thing, ashes, butts and whatever fags were left in the pack, in the nearby trash bin. He'd already decided to quite. Smoking was a disgusting habit, but like all habits it was tough to break. By his reckoning he'd been smoking since he was fifteen. So what was wrong with smoking the occasional cigarette? Well nothing, until sticking around for a beautiful redhead and a pair of indigo blue eyes seemed more important than anything else in his life.

Tossing his clothes into a pile he slid under the blanket on his cot. He crossed his arms behind his head. So what was this thing between them? When he was with her, he didn't want to leave her. When he was away from her he tried to figure out a reason to get back to her side. Just another habit? Maybe it was and maybe it was bad for him. She was a top notch dame. Good in a fight. Fearless and brave. On their last mission, he'd found himself, out of fear for her safety, wanting to stop her from taking point in a very dangerous situation. Thankfully, he'd held himself back just in time. Garrus hadn't missed it though. The turian had just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Welcome to my world." Then they'd both chased after her, covering her headlong charge into enemy fire.

There were certain words which didn't belong in a mercenary's vocabulary. Words like home, family, stability and love. So why was he thinking of them now? These words and the way he thought about her were a distraction and a distraction from a job could easily get a man killed. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around one of his pillows.

Sleep eluded him until a beautiful red head slipped under the blanket with him. She'd crept quietly in, pulled off her clothes and wrapped herself around him. With her head on his chest she whispered, "Is this okay? Are we...?"

"Hush, girl. Now that you're here where you belong, we can both get some sleep."

~0~0~0~0~


	6. Airs From Heaven Chapter 6

TITLE: Airs from Heaven or Blasts from Hell

CHAPTER: 6

LOCATIONS: SR-2 Normandy, Omega Station and Earth

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2

* * *

Zaeed found me scanning though a stack of PADDS. Didn't matter that we were just hours of way from the Omega 4 Relay. The data never stopped. He gently removed the device from my hands.

"Looks like the whole crew is paired off. Thought you might want some company."

"They are?"

He laughed, "Tali and Garrus have disappeared. If Kasumi ever catches Alenko your entire command crew is officially off-line."

"Who's flying the ship?"

"Pretty sure it's Joker, but the bridge hatch is locked up tight."

"Who's in there with Joker?"

"Jack? Not really sure. I know were you are and that's all I need to know."

I shook my head and walked into his arms.

"Thanks," I murmured against his neck.

"Anytime love, anytime. When was the last time you slept?"

I didn't want to admit to him that the last time I'd really slept was the last time we'd been together and that was almost a week ago.

"I see how it is. Come along then."

He pushed me toward the bathroom, undressing us both as we went. Did I mention anything about a Zaeed shower? No? He washes my hair, his strong hands massaging my scalp and body, gentle but thorough sex. Towel dried.

Tucking me in and spooning up behind me. I was asleep in seconds. The last thing I heard from him before I drifted off was whispered into my hair, "Love you, girl."

I'm keeping him.

The trip through the Omega 4 Relay and Collector's Base take took all our skills and courage. It wasn't until we'd returned to the Normandy and I counted heads that I realized how far we'd all come from the original group of strangers. I followed them off the shuttle and one by one they nodded to me as I walked past them on my way to the elevator. Garrus, my right arm, Zaeed, my angel. Miranda, Tali, Jake, and Jack. We'd done it.

My pride at their accomplishments watered my eyes. Better get the hell out of here before I ordered a group hug. I did stop by the bridge to congratulate Joker on his piloting skills. He looked up at me and grinned as I squeezed his shoulder. I had the best, the brightest and the bravest crew. Yeah, group hug.

My quarters offered me some privacy. It was short lived, however, when I found a message from the Illusive Man. He wasn't happy with the fact that I'd destroyed his precious Collectors' Base. If he'd seen what we'd seen, he wouldn't be arguing with my decision.

Then he threatened me. Threatened me! And then he let me in on a little secret. Remember, I told you he liked his little surprises? Apparently the Alliance planned—now that the inconvenience of the Collector's Base was nullified—to prosecute me for destroying the relay and batarian colony. The IM hinted that had I followed his orders and preserved the base he might have protected me. Now, in light of my actions, I was on my own. He did mention that I still had time to get my crew off the ship.

Used… that's all I was good for. Used by the Alliance to do their dirty work and by IM and Cerberus to further their own ends. I'd show them. I was angry and disgusted with all of them. The whole ugly Reaper issue would fall in their laps and the ability to say 'I told you so' a hollow victory.

Zaeed chose that moment to enter my quarters. Ah, a target. I let him have it.

"You need to get off the Normandy. I'm turning myself and this ship in when we get back to earth."

To his credit, he didn't rise to the bait. I continued, "They're prosecuting me for the destruction of the Bahat system and all those batarian colonists," I yelled. I couldn't stop myself.

"We could run for it. I can make sure we disappear for good," he said quietly watching me.

"Give up my career? Give up everything I worked for? Run away? I've never run away from anything in my life! How dare you suggest such a thing?"

"Only giving you an alternative and let you know I'm here for you."

"I think you'd better get off this ship."

"And let you take the whole mess on your shoulders?"

"I can't…"

"Love…?"

"I have to protect you and the crew! Just go."

"So that's your plan? Simply toss everything away? Give in? When you're ready to hear it I have a better idea."

"It's all trashed. None of it means a damn thing anymore."

"Then I won't take a moment more of your time."

Alone in my quarters and an hour or two of pacing, I made a decision. Nothing could be worse than it was right now. No rank, no ship, no position, no future. Into a bag went my best armor and favorite weapons. A small bag with a PADD with my eBooks, a first edition copy of _Ender's War_, _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu and _The Pursuit of Victory: The Life and Achievement of Horatio Nelson_ by Roger Knight. Admiral Anderson gave me that set of books as a gift when I made commander. A few personal items landed on top.

The total of my life lay in that small pile on my bed. It was late into the night cycle by the time I finished packing and no one would be out. I slipped out of my quarters and headed down to the cargo bay.

Zaeed eyed me warily as I entered. Tossing the bag down the weapons kit down next to it. "I want to clear my name. Not wait for those idiots on the council to decide for me."

"That's my girl," he said, clapping his hands together and beginning to pace.

"You said you had a plan."

"Turn us around and head back to the Citadel or better yet to Omega. I'll have a ship waiting for us."

I touched my cheek to his, "I'm sorry."

"Do you think I don't understand? Go on with you. Set things in motion. You and I will take care of this together."

First thing in the morning, I made my way to the bridge. Joker was ready for me and questioned me as I entered.

"Hey Commander. I'm sensing bad vibes from my ship. What's going on?"

I grabbed the back of his chair. How could he know these things?

"Commander?" he pushed himself out of his chair and stood in front of me. "Hey…? Not a good idea to scare your pilot. What's going on?"

"You've never been scared of anything in your life, Joker."

"I'd say the same thing about you, except I see the look on your face."

"I'm leaving you in charge, Joker. Take care of my ship."

"What?"

"As soon as we dock at Vancouver they're placing me under arrest and confiscating the ship."

Joker threw his hat across the room. "Hell, no! This is bullshit. I won't let them do this to you."

"They won't do it to me. I'm not giving them the chance. Point this ship to Omega Station. Then take a circuitous route back to earth. The only other person who'll know about this is Garrus."

"Damn it, Jessica!"

He never used my first name. "Listen to me, Jeff. Once I clear my name, I'll come back and then those bastards will listen to me. Take care of her…" I tried to turn away.

But he stopped me and wrapped me in a hug. "Be safe, you. I'll be here waiting when you're ready. And for what it's worth I think you're doing the right thing."

I nodded to him and managed to push myself out the hatch. One more stop to make. I found Garrus still sleeping on his pallet in the Main Battery. I quietly sat down next to him on the blankets. He looked so peaceful. I watched his blue eyes blink in surprise. He must have recognized the look on my face, too.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's this? Either you've come here to seduce me or cry on my shoulder. Do I get to pick which one?"

"Oh, Garrus." I leaned into him and he pulled me close.

"Just my luck. So cry on big brother Garrus' shoulder and tell him what's the matter. Why do I always have to be the understanding one?"

I couldn't help but laugh. He helped me wipe my face dry. "They're planning to arrest me for the death of those colonists as soon as we dock. But I'm not going to let them have the pleasure. I'm leaving, Garrus. Before they can get their hands on me."

"Is Zaeed going with you?"

"Yes, it was his idea."

"Figures. I'll run interference for you as long as I can. I know you'll be safe with Zaeed, he's got the instincts and he loves you."

"I'll be back as soon as I've cleared my name."

He wrapped his talons around my face and pulled my forehead to his. "You know I can't stand it that I won't be with you."

"I know, I know. Help Joker with the ship. _Please_."

"Do you have to ask? Get the out of here."

"Omega Station in six hours, Commander." Joker called from the bridge.

I piloted the shuttle in, while Zaeed studied Omega Station's news feed. "I'll be damned. Jess, look at this. The batarian ambassador is scheduled to arrive in ten days. That's a right piece of luck."

"Why would he come here, I wonder? Let's see if we find out what he's doing before we confront him."

"Agreed. Let's get going." Before he opened the hatch he pulled me into his arms. The armor prevented me from getting as close to him as I needed to.

"Zaeed?"

"Don't go all sappy on me now. We've got work to do."

"Bullshit," I said and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The week we spent together on Omega Station was as close to a honeymoon as the likes of us could ever expect. We shopped for our meals, prepared simply in our small apartment. We walked for hours through the shops and corridors. Now that the Mordin cured the sickness, life on Omega appeared to slowly improving. At night we talked, sharing our memories and our hearts. One night he looked at me very seriously and asked if I'd figured out my "Alenko problem." Thinking, by this stage in our relationship worrying about Alenko was a moot point, I couldn't resist teasing him.

I rolled over, "Almost. Kaidan and I shared some long talks and we've gotten closer. I have to admit. But..." Next thing I knew Zaeed pinned me to the mattress and with one of those looks he usually reserves for someone he's about to shoot. I couldn't keep the grin off my face and finally he smiled too. I grabbed his face with my hands. "I don't remember my relationship with Alenko. You and I are here now... together now and that's what's important. Do you believe me?"

"Not really... Girl, maybe you'd better show me. Actions speak louder than words or some such bollocks as that."

So, you know what happened next. I showed him. Yeah, I know this is starting to sound like a romance novel. The contrast between Zaeed the ruthless and violent killer and Zaeed the generous lover was stark and attractive. Those ten days were peaceful and romantic and I knew it was probably all I could ever expect. As it often does the time went by quickly and on the last night we tracked the ambassador to Afterlife.

With a nod to Aria's guards and under the cover of the music and the strobe lights we managed to walk up behind the batarian. Speaking with animated gestures to Aria, he didn't hear us walk up behind him.

"She single-handedly murdered an entire colony!"

"I know she's tough, Ambassador. But I hardly think she could destroy a Mass Relay all by herself. All you're worried about are your eezo shipments. By the way, you owe me money."

"Aria, I can't pay you now! Let me… Just let me get back to the Citadel and I'll make it good."

"Let you leave? I won't let you out of my sight." Aria winked at us, motioning us foreword. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a score to settle, Ambassador."

"Commander Shepard!" The coward back peddled until his legs hit the edge of the couch and he fell back. He held his hands defensively in front of his face.

Zaeed activated his Shrunken pistol, sighting casually down the barrel. The batarian whimpered and closed his eyes tight.

"This just ain't your day, Ambassador."

"What do you want from me? Don't kill me!"

"I want my name cleared, Ambassador. I know what part the Illusive Man played in this and now I know your guilty little secret. How quiet do you think I'll be about it now that I know?"

This time the ambassador laughed. "I can get the charges dropped, but you should know there's plenty of batarians who want you to pay, for what you did, with your life. And they aren't interested in waiting for due process. Most of them are wealthy and wield far more influence than I. They don't care about why you destroyed that Relay. They only care about their profits. You should probably let them put you in prison for your own protection."

If it were that bad, then he had a point. And the Alliance might insist on keeping me safe. After all, where would they be without their poster girl? It would mean saying good-bye to everyone... my ship... my crew and Zaeed. I looked at him. He shouldered his weapon and gave me a smile. I copied his movement and turned back to the ambassador. There was only one way this could play out.

"So we have a deal? Do we need to say anymore?"

"No. No, I swear. You have my word, Commander."

"As long as it's in his best interest, Commander. I find he's generally honest. You and I have always had honest dealings, Jessica. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you Aria." I shook her hand.

There was no more to be said and the only thing left to do was get back to my ship. We walked silently back to the loading docks. Zaeed made one stop and ducked quickly into a small storefront. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't think to ask about his purchase.

Everything happened very quickly after that. Once we entered the Relay into Sol space an escort accompanied us to Vancouver docks. I could tell Joker didn't like the fact they had him bring the Normandy to a land-based facility.

"It feels too much like a trap, Commander."

I could only agree. It felt exactly like a trap. Then I realized time had run out for me to spend any more time with Zaeed. I hurried to my quarters. My bag was still packed; the room empty of personal effects. The ship bumped to a stop. This would all be taken away from me again. My hands clenched into fists. Not again.

"Zaeed," I whispered and wrapped my arms around myself.

Then he was here and his arms enclosed me with their strength. For once he wasn't wearing his armor and I could get as close to him as our clothes allowed.

"Sorry for not being here sooner, girl. I hate good-byes, because no matter how deep the promise to return it never seems to work out that way."

"I know. I know." I didn't care about being brave and tough Commander Shepard just then. He was right, our moment was about to pass. With the turning of the worlds, we might never see each other again.

"Listen to me. I just spoke to a contact of mine. They plan to keep you completely isolated, you'll be assigned one guard. They won't allow anyone to see you. I swear, I'll try to find a way. I promise."

Zaeed reached inside my shirt and pulled out my dog tags.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, we've run out of time."

I watched him open the chain and slip something over it. He wouldn't let me look at and he dropped the chain back into my uniform shirt.

"Wait until you're alone until you look at it. They might take it away from you otherwise."

I could only nod. The elevator door opened and the sound of voices filtered through my door.

"Thank you, Zaeed. Thank you, for everything."

"You're daft. Come here, girl."

To give them some credit the squad of marines who entered my quarters waited patiently for us to part. Then perhaps worst of all they cuffed me. This was too damn much.

My last view of Zaeed was standing alone in my quarters, enduring the one thing he hated: Inactivity. The corridors were empty as they escorted me through the ship. Down the ramp we walked, but as we turned I took one last look back at her. My crew, to save me the embarrassment of the cuffs stayed discreetly hidden. Now they were on the ramp standing at attention. Would I see any of them again? One of the marines placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"We have to go ma'am. They're waiting for you. I'll warn you, Commander. There's Press and folks with a whole lot of brass on their collars waiting for you. This won't get any easier."

"I understand and thank you for your kindness. What's your name, Lieutenant?"

"Vega, ma'am. James Vega."

By nightfall I was in my new home. A small room with a door that locked from the outside, a narrow bed and one window. My bags had, of course, been searched and my personal items lay spread across the bed. The corridors quieted as day shift went off-duty and evening set in. One of the those girl-crying jags threatened to set in when I remembered Zaeed's gift. Pulling the chain out, the heavy stone dropped into my hand. It was one of those touch-stones that warmed in your hand. The stone was inlaid in silver with a 'Z' entwined with a 'J'.

I closed my fingers over the stone. The tears dried without falling and my resolve strengthened. I would get my ship and my crew back someday soon. I fell into a restless sleep thinking how much stronger we'd all become over the last few months. How good we were together and what a formidable fighting force we made. For someone like who'd grown up on the streets and knew little of love, this was almost more than my heart could hold.

~0~0~0~0~


	7. Airs From Heaven Chapter 7

TITLE: Airs from Heaven or Blasts from Hell

CHAPTER: Epilogue

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2

LOCATIONS: Somewhere Romantic

* * *

I was broken both in body and spirit. So many dead. Dead at my hands. Sure, the Reapers killed billions. But I had the leisure to pick and choose. Who would die today? Someone I loved? Someone who'd supported and protected me throughout the months and years of the campaign? One, so that ten might live? A thousand, so a million might live? A billion? One planet, to protect a solar system?

My room was always so dark. They said it was my injuries. They said it was the medication. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't move, I couldn't weep for the lost souls. If not me, then who?

They said it was better to keep me quiet. Alone with my thoughts, my guilt and my memories. Last night I heard one of the staff whisper something about suicide watch. That made me laugh. If it didn't hurt so damn much I'd of laughed in their faces. Ruin Miranda Lawson's masterpiece? No, they wouldn't let me harm myself. Not when the Alliance folks finally had their hands on me to get a good look at my insides. They practically rubbed their hands together in greedy anticipation. Well, take a good long look at the freak.

The nights were bad, of course. Long dark silences, which lasted hours longer than the days. The days were filled with tests, poking and prodding. People talking about me, never to me. Never answering my questions. Tonight I heard a different sound and a different set of footsteps. People shouting. The monitors went silent. I lay in darkness waiting for the normal emergency response. I reached for the morphine pump... dead. My IV drip stopped and when blood began to back up into the line. I yanked it out. That felt good. Like I'd done something to take control. But the pain was building, blocking out thoughts and my ability to do more. It dragged me back to my pillow.

Then strong arms lifted me from my bed. Not quite human hands grip gripped me. tilting me, to strengthen their grip. I heard both feminine and masculine voices, but nothing familiar. Where was the hospital staff? I should probably yell for help.

Pain is such a relative thing. This hurts worse then that. Or, on a scale of one to ten, I'd call this a five or a one. But this? This was a thousand. I wanted to stay awake to get a look at my captors. The pain won and took me down again.

Voices... another needle in my arm. Gentle hands. The sound of crying, but muffled in an odd, yet familiar way. I turned my head to look, but I couldn't see. I think there's something over my eyes. Hands lifted me and strapped me into another bed. Quick movements and sounds of an engine. Just as I begin to try to identify things I drifted off again.

Moments or years later I woke to the sensation of water. Water flowing somewhere nearby. A flower scented mist in the air. Warm water on my skin. Someone touching my legs with long gentle strokes. Not hands... but, a sponge. That was it; a sponge. I was quickly and efficiently, private parts and all, being given a sponge bath by someone who'd obviously done this before. Soft fabric sliding over my bare skin. Hair combed and tucked into a hat or scarf.

A voice. A man's voice. Finally, I could make sense of what he was saying. I listened, but could not respond. Then I realized I'd been hearing this voice for a while now. But I couldn't make sense of it before. Had he been talking to me all this time? How much time? Where was I?

"All clean, pretty girl. Come on then, let's get you bundled back up. The sun is warm this afternoon, so let's sit here by the waterfall. I've got some comm to get through before we can call it a day. Everyone wants to know how you're feeling. Of course I'll read them to you. Don't I always?"

Warm lips on my cheek. I turned my head and my lips touched his. I heard his quick gasp as he drew away.

"Jessica?"

My fingers traced his face... the familiar lines... the scars. More water; his cheeks were wet. I could hold my head up now and I touched my lips to his jaw. I tasted salty tears through the beard stubble on his cheeks. My hands slid over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me to help me sit straight.

"Can you open your eyes, Jess? Try to look at me."

If only to identify that familiar voice I forced my eyes open. Darkness. It must be night time. If that were so I should see stars. He tilted my face up.

"Can you see me, love? Try."

Gradually, with a mass rely powered headache blooming behind it, things began to take shape. Colors coalesced into familiar lines. One dark blue eye and one light blue eye. Green, blue and silver water splashing behind him. A flock of white birds overhead. Purple, pink and yellow flowers. It was so beautiful.

"Zaeed," I managed to whisper and let my head drop on his shoulder.

"There's my girl."

"Tell me... tell me now."

"You did it. The Reapers are gone... dead... destroyed. Earth and the galaxy rebuilding. Just like you. We're here and we will stay here until you've healed and you're ready to go back.

"Crew? Ship?"

"They're fine, love. Waiting for you to come home. But first you've got work to do. Get you strong. We'll swim everyday and you'll learn to walk again. We'll rest and we'll talk as much as you want.

"You mean it's okay now?"

He pulled me across his lap and held me in his arms, like you would a child. "Is what okay?"

"Is it...?" It was finally sinking in that this was real. Zaeed, my waterfall, the flowers, a basket of food and time. Time to find peace, learn to love and vanquish the ghosts? The galaxy safe again. Could I really relax?

"Is it finally okay...? To live again?"

"It is, girl. And you'll have all the time you need to find you're way back."

I relaxed against him and drifted to sleep. This time there were no blasted trees, burning forests or muffled voices, only restful healing sleep. It was time to start living again.

~0~0~0~0~


End file.
